Abel Wells
Kamen Rider Majestic Breath Demon is one of the Demon Kamen Riders in the American Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Echo Demon. He solely goes by the name Ibuki & had abandoned his human name Abel Wells upon becoming a Demon. Abel Wells Ibuki is a 21 year old member of the head family of Demons that run FIERCE. Being born into the head family meant that his life would always revolve around being a Demon & battling Makamou, a fact that Ibuki never had a problem with. He wished to protect others & knew that not wanting to carry out his legacy would both disgrace his family name & be selfish. As a member of the head family, Ibuki is automatically selected to carry out especially dangerous missions whose outcomes will likely effect FIERCE as a whole. Ibuki is a confident Demon, but unlike Hibiki, he is confident because he believes no one in the head family can be defeated. Kamen Rider Majestic Breath Demon is a blue tinted Demon that wields a trumpet, calm & somewhat slower when he needs to solve problems, he is the second Kamen Rider to appear. For the first half of the series, he usually fights on his own with aid from his apprentice, Diana, joining Hibiki & Todoroki in battles when the need for it arises. During the second half of the series, he is seen fighting with Hibiki & Todoroki more often than in the first half of the series. Ibuki along with Todoroki are the two main Demons that go through the most changes. At the start of the series, Ibuki was a calm & relatively carefree soul. During the second half though, he becomes more troubled by matters of life & death & eventually comes to fear death. His relationships with two other characters also change because of this. After the Shuki incident, his disciple, Diana, no longer wishes to be a Demon & leaves him. After this happens, Ibuki realizes how small of a man he really is, that he is not as strong as he originally thought he was. His relation with Lavender Flores begins to grow into more than that of just friendship during the second half of the series. After the Shuki incident, he starts to feel alone & seeks comfort in Lavender, who is unsure of how she should respond to these new emotions from Ibuki. After Zanki's death, Ibuki begins to fear death itself. This fear starts to get in the way of his Demon duties & in his normal life as well, eventually fully realizing just how scared he is. Because he is of the head family, Ibuki is chosen to perform the Dragon sealing, a task that Hibiki feels Ibuki is not ready for. Before the sealing takes place, Ibuki confesses to Lavender & tells her that he wishes to live life as long as he can be with her. But Hibiki took his place, forcing Ibuki to function as the backup to fight off the advancing Makamou hordes. Kamen Rider Majestic Breath Demon *'Rider Height': 210 cm. *'Rider Weight': 140 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 15 t. *'Kicking Power': 30 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 80 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 2.5 sec. *'Finisher Power': 37t In this Demon form, Majestic Breath Demon is a blue demon. This is Majestic Breath Demon's basic & only form; despite being a member of the head family, Ibuki does not have a second form. To become this form, Ibuki blows into his whistle & air gathers around him like a tornado, causing his body to transform into that of a Demon. Ibuki also gains a second "demon face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Ibuki does not wear a suit, rather his demon form is his true form. Arsenal Transformation Demon Flute - Whistle Sound *'Device Type': Whistle *'Other Forms': None The Transformation Demon Flute - Whistle Sound gives Ibuki the ability to transform into a Demon, using special sound waves. He blows into the whistle & places it in front of his forehead forming a Demon face. He swishes his arm around summoning a whirlwind around while he transforms. In addition, the Whistle Sound can also playback the sound data collected by the Disk Animals. Sound Attack Echo - Crying Wind Sound Attack Echo - Crying Wind: Majestic Breath Demon attaches this to the front of his trumpet after attaching the mouth piece. It forms a horn for the trumpet to use for his Sound Attack Shoot: Gale Flash. Sound Attack Tube - Gale The Sound Attack Tube - Gale is Majestic Breath Demon's Sound Attack Weapon. Usually used in its "gun mode" it fires stone-like bullets which shells out a heavy amount of damage to the enemy. For his finisher, Majestic Breath Demon fires charged bullets into the Makamou, the Sound Attack Echo - Crying Wind along with the mouthpiece completes its "trumpet mode", the bullets are then ignited by Sound of Purification through the Gale. Sound Attack Club - Mountain Back-Wind The Sound Attack Club - Mountain Back-Wind & Sound Attack Beat are a pair of drum sticks Ibuki uses when he had to fight the Kumokum, which is a Summer Makamou that can only be defeated with drum-type Sound Attacks. Attacks *'Demon Fighting Technique: Whirlwind Blade': Majestic Breath Demon charges himself with power, & adds wind power to his punches, chops, & kicks. He is able to defeat various air type Makamou easily with this attack. *'Demon Fighting Technique: Demon Claw': Forms claws from his hands to stab & slash at Makamou. These claws are nearly unbreakable, thus making them one of Majestic Breath Demon's most useful weapons. Sound Attack Finishers Sound Attack Shoot: Gale Flash: Majestic Breath Demon inhales deeply then begins blowing through the trumpet. The waves of wind & sound engulf the large Makamou, reacting to the tracking shots fired by Majestic Breath Demon before the initial attack. Finally the trumpet creates a large wave which destroys the Makamou. Support Vehicles Tornado The Tornado is Kamen Rider Majestic Breath Demon's Honda Shadow. Disc Animals Produced mainly for reconnaissance purpose, the Disk Animals are origami-like animals on compact discs instead of paper. They can switch between their animal forms & disk forms like origami, & can turn invisible at will. The following are the disc animals that Majestic Breath Demon uses. * Dark Grey Snake: This is capable of amphibious travel & can record underwater. Because of its design its recording abilities are lesser than other disc animals. It is best suited for small, tight areas which it can move through easily with its slender body. It can coil around the enemy & tighty squeeze them. Because of this it can also be used as handcuffs or a rod. Also has a dangerous bite for attacking Makamou. * Madder Hawk: The falcon is lightweight & suited for covering terrain from the air. With its sharp wings it is capable of cutting attacks in both of its forms. Its weak points are that both its duty & recording time are cut short by the energy it consumes during flight. * Azure Wolf: With its four-legged design, it is best for ground terrain, especially dense brush & rock areas. When sent out in numbers they usually travel in packs. It has a sharp, fanged mouth for attacking targets. Has long duty & recording times & is very durable. * Orange Lion: It is capable of video recording & has very long duty & recording times. Can travel through dense brush & rocks. It has a sharp fanged mouth for attacking. * Light Blue Eagle: The successor of the Falcon type Disk Animal, it has greater duty & recording time as well as being able to record video. Because of its higher intelligence, it is capable of a united formation with a group of other Disk Animals when attacking a monster. It attacks with its sharp wings for cutting attacks in both forms. Trivia *Kamen Rider Majestic Breath Demon is the only Secondary Rider with only one form, counting Kamen Rider Chi's unused Kaixa Break Form. See Also *Iori Izumi - Kamen Rider Hibiki counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Echo Demon Category:Kamen Riders Category:Echo Demon Riders Category:Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Relatives